


Prize

by denna5



Series: Worth the Fight [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot that is first part in a series based on this prompt.<br/>Rumlow was a charmer and he was happy to be assigned to get close to Clint before the rise of Hydra. After The Battle of New York Rumlow got close to both Clint and Steve given that they all worked on the same team. Clint was assigned to a solo mission during the events of Winter Soldier for a reason, he was sent into a trap and taken to one of the new Hydra owned bases for Rumlow once he got back...</p><p>Any has a crush on Clint and feels like they missed their opportunity with him. When Hydra rises their first priority is to find Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this that will get more into other parts of the prompt but not sure when it will be up since I have like five other things I am working on as well. Hope people enjoy.

_Hydra may have always been inside SHIELD but that didn’t mean that SHIELD didn’t exist. It did and there were agents who were loyal to what SHIELD originally was and those were the ones that had to be watched more carefully. Brock Rumlow has always known this, kept track of any who might be trouble. He played his part well, aggressive field operative, rose in the ranks of SHIELD but really it was always Hydra he wanted to rise in._

_He did rise. It took years but he made it to the utmost trusted, to one in the inner circle. He was all that they could want in an operative, understood their purpose, served as their eyes and ears. He got close to those he needed to get close to and kept distance from those that he needed to as well._

Rumlow goes through the base, does all the safety procedures. He has high enough clearance that it won’t take too long though what he carries with him gets a few looks. There won’t be much time for this visit but enough has gone right that he can take a small break. He is still a little beat up from the encounter with the Captain but he shouldn’t have to do anything too physical right now and this is news he wants to give himself .

He is given a few sheets of paper as he gets closer to his destination and he puts them on top of what he is carrying. He looks over them quickly, finds the results to his liking. Everything should be able to go to plan soon and he will get exactly what he has wanted for a while now, whether the offer he is about to make is taken or not.

_Rumlow had a list, names, people who were not Hydra. There were different categories to the list, those who could be turned, those who couldn’t be, those who could cause problems, and those who did not register as much of a threat. Some names shifted through the different categories but he always kept track of those who could be a threat._

_Clint Barton was a name he put low on the list at first. The man was a sniper, a good agent from all talk , but there was also talk that he was only as high up in the pecking order as he was because Coulson and Fury had a bit of a soft spot for him. The kid was a circus brat, one who still used his arrows, and when he first showed up, people were just waiting for him to screw up. He was mouthy but he got the job done but then they sent him after the Black Widow and he disobeyed orders._

_Most people thought he would be through after that but he was kept around. Some said it was because he managed to get the Widow to switch sides and she had more value than he did and so they kept him just for that. Whatever reasons Fury kept the man, put him in charge of different things, it didn’t matter to Rumlow, he just knew that Barton wouldn’t matter in the long run, that he wasn’t worth the effort to watch too closely. He thought this all the way to the battle of New York, till Barton was taken by Loki and turned against SHIELD._

_He saw the destruction Barton was able to do when he was away from his keepers, when he was let loose.   He almost killed Fury and Hill, brought the Helicarrier down before he had been taken out. Hawkeye was more than just some circus brat that got lucky, he was a fighter, a damn good soldier, and he had Rumlow’s attention now. When Hydra wanted someone to keep an eye on him, he volunteered right away._

“I heard there was an incident recently. Any major trouble?”

He asks as he sets the papers down, as he gets ready to enter the room that his prize is at. The guard that he asks has a fresh bruise on his cheek that tells him that there was at least a bit of trouble.

“He tried to run, even with the drugs we managed to get in his system. He hasn’t eaten for a while but he still managed to get a few hits in. Are you sure you want that for your reward? Why not someone with a little less fight in them?”

“The fight is part of the appeal.”

The guard shakes his head as if not quite believing it. Rumlow simply smiles as he gets everything ready to go in.

“Besides after a while his attitude will change and he won’t feel the need to deck everyone here. Now, I have to go have a talk.”

_It wasn’t that difficult to watch Barton after everything. He was placed with Rumlow’s team more often than not, just as the captain was and he took time to get close to them both. The Captain was a major threat and Barton could be but mostly Rumlow was intrigued by him. His interest didn’t pass the more he actually got to know the man, to see him in action._

_He has always liked strength, skill, and pretty packaging. Barton perhaps wasn’t as strong or skilled as say the winter soldier but he was completely human, hadn’t been turned into a weapon. All of Barton’s strength and skill came from himself, from his own determination. It was something he could appreciate, just as he appreciates how efficient and cold the Winter soldier is. He wants to have a piece of Barton, see how he matches up to other experiences, to a hard body, cool metal, and a blank stare._

_It was an idea that persists the more time he spent with Barton, on missions and off. He makes sure to get friendly with the man, spend time with him outside of missions, invites him out. Sometimes the invitation is taken ,sometimes it is not but Rumlow enjoys his time with Barton, especially when it is just the two of them. It happens every so often, the widow and Rogers the biggest obstacles to it just being them, but the rest of SHIELD is shy of Barton right now, hold Loki against him still. If only they knew that a much more dangerous enemy has always been around but Rumlow isn’t going to enlighten any one and he keeps doing his job, keeps an eye on those that will cause trouble, especially Barton._

The guard opens the door and he enters it quickly. He turns to the occupant of the room, isn’t surprised to see cuffs around the figure’s wrists and ankles. Restraints have been necessary since his capture. He has been placed in a chair next to a table and Rumlow comes closer and places what he brought down as he speaks.

“Hey, Barton. I see you got just as you gave.”

He puts just a bit of sneer in his voice as Barton looks up at him, anger radiating from him. There are some bruises on him and he has a small cut above his right eye. It has been stitched and Brock wonders how many people it took to hold him down or how drugged he had to be for that to happen. He reaches forward to touch, to run a finger over the stitches and Barton jerks his head angrily away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

He spits the words out, all fight though he has to be worn out from everything that happened today. This is what he likes about Barton, the fact that he refuses to act like he is cornered, can be aggressive at times.

“I have before and you didn’t mind then.”

He doesn’t put any smirk in the words, keeps them matter of fact. Barton says nothing, just keeps his head away from Brock, glares at him.

_It first happens after a mission, when they are trying to calm down, when the adrenaline is starting to leave their system but they are still wound up. It has been over for a few hours, reports already given and they are in Barton’s apartment, cheap pizza and even cheaper beer their vice for the night. They swap stories and soon scars start to be compared and skin is being touched._

_“Knife? “ Barton’s fingers are tracing a jagged line on his right shoulder. His fingers are callused from using his bow so much but the touch is not too rough._

_“Yep, pocket knife. Stung and took a few stitches to close it. What do you got?”_

_He puts just a bit of challenge in his voice and he is not disappointed when Barton moves a hand to his own pants, pulls them down just slightly so more of his left hip is exposed , a line across it. Brock brushes his fingers across it, notices that Barton doesn’t do anything to stop the touch so he moves his hand a bit lower._

_“You want a bit of action? Think you can handle it?”_

_Now Barton is the one whose voice is full of challenge. Brock grins at him, puts his hand right between Barton’s legs._

_“Can you?”, he asks and Barton replies not with a word but with a harsh kiss and after that there is not as much conversation._

_It is fast and rough, almost more like a fight than sex but there is something appealing about that. He is used to taking what he wants and this isn’t really any different but at the same time it is. This is the touch of warm fingers wrapped around his cock instead of cool metal, curses and grunts instead of just heavy breathing, and hips bucking up into his thrusts instead of just lying there. Both are enjoyable and he is going to have to do this again so he can make a whole list of comparisons ._

He doesn’t go to touch Clint again, pulls a chair next to him and sits down.   His eyes stay on him the whole time and Clint meets his gaze, doesn’t look away.

“Brought some pizza, heard you haven’t been eating lately.”

He opens the box, takes out a piece and offers it to Clint. He can take it even with the cuffs but he doesn’t.

“Have never really cared for the taste of drugs in my food.”

The answer is full of venom and Brock smiles at it and takes a bit of pizza himself when it is clear Clint won’t. He swallows before he speaks again.

“Just a needed precaution. Can’t have you running away, you are here for a reason after all.”

“Because of you.”

The words are not shouted but they are full of anger, are harsh. He doesn’t deny it, tries to offer him another slice of pizza. It is not accepted and Brock continues to eat his own slice.

_It becomes a habit after a while, a routine that they indulge in every once in a while. He still makes his visits with the soldier, still enjoys them, but he enjoys having Clint as well. It is making the mission a bit more interesting but really doesn’t change anything. He is still gauging Clint, is starting to reach some conclusions, one of which is that he actually likes the man._

_He pushes that thought away, deems it as unimportant. He does his job, knows that Clint Barton is threat and is loyal to SHIELD but that won’t stop him from enjoying the man. It is just a damn shame that they hadn’t found him first that instead it was Fury and all Clint’s true potential has been pushed down.He wonders if that could be changed and it is when he sees the soldier get wiped again, that a thought comes to his mind._

_“Do you have to get rid of everything? If you wanted to, could some of his original personality remain?”_

_He asks the question to one of the techs and they tell him about the procedure and how that could be possible but that it isn’t needed for the soldier.   He understands that, the soldier is a beautiful weapon, doesn’t need any of Bucky Barnes to taint him but the fact that the procedure could be done for different results start to plant a bit of an idea in his head, one he may have to speak with the higher ups about at some point._

He finishes the slice quickly, talks to Barton as he gets another one out. This is the longest time they have spent together since Clint was brought in and after tonight, it may be a while before he can see him again.

“You are dangerous, a real threat. People forget that but I know it and it is part of the reason you are here.”

The words are a compliment even if Clint won’t take it as such.

“And what is the other part? To be some sort of prize for you being such a good little traitor?’

Barton has called him that before, has been so very angry at the revel of Hydra.

“I was never SHIELD. I have some pull and you are a reward for all the work I have done. “

_Things are starting to progress and soon enough Hydra won’t have to hide in the shadows but until then he still has to play the part of SHIELD agent. It is not so hard, he is good at the job and the social aspect is not to difficult either. He can play at being friends with those he needs to, and with Barton it really isn’t an act any more, and hopefully it can last once everything happens._

_“So I know a place near by, a dive, we can shoot some pool. Up for it?”, Brock asks this casually to Barton after their latest mission. Clint turns to him, a slight smirk on his face as he asks a question of his own._

_“Sure but no darts?”_

_“No, asshole, I want to do something that I can at least look like I have a shoot at beating you.”_

_It is so very easy to tease Clint, to give him a smack on his shoulder, to keep his hand there as they start to leave the room. He doesn’t remove it even when Rogers comes over to them._

_“Hey Cap, we are going to shoot some pool. Want to come?”_

_Barton makes the invitation and Rumlow says nothing about it. It won’t change much if Rogers comes, just means he may not get any tonight. Rogers is looking at them, at his hand on Barton’s shoulder and his mouth tightens for just a moment before easing into a little bit of a smile._

_“Sure, if I’m not intruding.”_

_He is always so polite, if he hadn’t seen it himself sometimes it would be hard for Brock to remember that the man is a hardened soldier._

_“The more the merrier.”_

_He says this, lets go of Barton’s shoulder as Rogers starts to follow them but he doesn’t move away from Clint. There was something in Rogers’ face just now that gives him a thought, something he is curious about. He takes little glances at him as they make their way to the bar, sees him do the same but his glances are mostly at Barton. Rogers watches him as they enter, as he goes to get drinks and Rumlow drags him to claim a table._

_“You guys do this a lot?”_

_The question comes after they find a pool table, Rogers facing him. There is quite a bit of curiosity in his question._

_“We hang out, Barton’s fun.”_

_He keeps the answer simple, wonders if Rogers is going to ask him more but that is when Clint shows up, hands a drink Rumlow and turns to Rogers._

_“I almost want to text Nat, she thinks you need to get out more.”_

_“I get out.”_

_Rogers shakes his head as Clint starts to hand him a drink._

_“I know you can’t get drunk but you might like the taste of it. Just try it.”_

_Rogers takes it from him, fingers touching Clint’s briefly and he gives a thanks. Clint says welcome and starts to get the table ready, Rogers watching him again._

_“You play before?”_

_He asks the captain, drawing his attention away from watching Clint. He shakes his head. They explain the rules, Clint showing him how to line up shots and then they start. He and Clint have done this before and the trash talking and teasing is easy to get into even with another player, though Clint almost always gets the balls in, only misses on purpose. Rogers isn’t horrible but it is obvious that it is his first time playing. He seems to be watching him and Barton more than he is lining up his shots. As the game goes on, a thought occurs to Rumlow, one that explains Rodger’s looks as they tease each other, as his eyes linger on Barton and how he looks just a bit shy when Clint brushes past him._

_The captain possibly has a crush on Barton._

_It makes a tiny bit of jealousy rise, nothing that he shows. It doesn’t matter, just one more thing to file about Rogers but Rumlow can’t help but move a bit closer to Clint at times, to touch him even just casually. Clint isn’t exactly his, at least not completely yet, but Rumlow isn’t going to let go of what they have going on. There is a tiny bit of relief when Rogers calls it quits pretty early and Clint stays, follows him back to his place when they call it a night. He might touch a bit rougher, make a few more marks that night but Barton doesn’t seem to mind._

Clint is even angrier at him confirming that he is indeed the reason that he is here. He snarls at him, words gritted out as he glares at him.

“I won’t be some toy for you.”

_“What have you found out?” Pierce asks him, sits alert, ready to hear his report. Brock starts the report by going over his list of targets he had to watch, over how he has gotten close to each one. He doesn’t hide what he has done with Clint_

_“What exactly is your relationship with Barton?”, Pierce asks, voice slightly curious._

_“Fuck buddies, sir. “ He answers the question bluntly. “ It hasn’t interfered with accessing him.“_

_He wants there to be no doubt that he has still done his job._

_“And what is your assessment of him?”_

_“He could be dangerous, would have made a great agent for us. Still could but he won’t turn willingly.”_

_He answers the question, gets a nod in response. Pierce doesn’t dwell on Barton too long, wants to know more about Rogers. He tells him almost everything, leaves out his suspicions about his little crush. It could be used as a way to hurt him but Rumlow has other ideas in mind for Barton and so there is no need to mention it._

_They go over the list a few times before Pierce is satisfied. He goes over everything, lists the strengths and weakness of everyone that he has observed, any potential threats and how he thinks they should be taken care of. The meeting is almost over and Pierce asks him if there is anything else they need to discuss._

_“I have a request, sir.”_

_“And that is?” he asks, his eyes staring at Brock. He may already know it but Rumlow tells him anyway._

_“Barton, I would like to keep him, have him be a member of my team.”_

_This gets him a bit of a raised eyebrow._

_“Thought you said he wouldn’t turn.”_

_“Not willingly but he has been turned before and we have ways of doing it again.”_

_He has put a lot of thought into this, knows that it is possible. The soldier is proof of that._

_“It would hurt SHIELD if he was taken away. He has a lot of potential.”_

_Pierce is quiet for a moment, just long enough that he thinks he may be denied._

_“It will be done. Make the arrangements and make sure it doesn’t interfere with anything else.”_

_Brock leaves the room with a simple thank you, sir._

He doesn’t respond to that right away, finishes his last slice and once again offers the box to Barton. He gives him a go to hell look and Rumlow just shuts the box again. He scoots just a little closer to Barton, makes sure that he will be able to move if Clint tries to act out. He looks him over, gives him just a bit of a smirk before speaking.

“If I wanted a toy, I could have it. If I just wanted to fuck you again, that would be easy. This is a little bit different than that.”

_Brock has Clint pinned under him, holds his wrists against the head board. They don’t always do it this way but sometimes Barton likes to be held down, likes it a little rougher. He has had a similar itch before, has had Barton pin him down before but it is usually something he will do with the soldier when he needs it, his cold hand pinning his wrists with ease, a false sort of restraint. He wonders briefly if that is something Clint would enjoy but his thoughts quickly return to what they are doing now. This will be the last time they can do this for a while, Barton set for a solo mission that he won’t return to SHIELD from and he wants to enjoy it._

_“We should work together more.”_

_He says this as he angles in, Barton already prepped. He gets a confused moan and so he keeps talking as he starts to set a pace._

_“We would make a great team. You’re a valuable asset Barton.”_

_The words are a compliment and he means them. They will make a great team, just not for SHIELD._

_“Is this your idea of dirty talk?” Barton asks, bucks up a little more._

_“Maybe, does it work for you?” He slows down just a bit, loosens his hold on his wrists. This is met with a growl, with Barton moving his wrist, grabbing Brock’s shoulders and pushing him forward a little so he is in him deeper._

_“What works for me is if you go a little harder.”_

_Those words make Rumlow grab his wrists again, pin them once again and thrust harder. He bends a bit so that their faces are closer, gives him a harsh kiss. Clint returns the kiss and after a moment he starts to bite along his neck, scrapes his teeth. It is going to leave marks but right now Rumlow doesn’t care about that, continues his thrusts till they are both finished._

_Clint stays the night, tells him not to steal the covers. They don’t hold each other but they lay close enough that he can feels Barton’s heat. In the morning, they have a hurried hand job and Barton showers and leaves quickly for his solo mission. He doesn’t feel any guilt about what is going to happen, after all order comes through pain and he wants Barton. This is what has to happen._

“How is it different? “

Clint moves his hands, the restraints not letting them go very far. They are similar to the ones used for the soldier when it is needed and so there is very little chance that Barton will be able to get out of them, anything that could be used as a pick taken from the cell. Rumlow simply leans back in his chair, speaks calmly.

“I like you, Barton, don’t want to keep you as just a piece of ass. Meant what I said about you being a valuable asset.”

His words make Clint snort, mutters a yeah right under his breath, and rolls his eyes. There is a bit of sarcastic edge to Barton even now and it is very appealing. Hopefully, he won’t lose it if they have to remold him.

“I meant it. We can make a good team, just not for SHIELD. I am offering you a choice.”

Clint’s eyes widen just a bit and his hands tighten into fists, he knows what is coming. He doesn’t say anything yet and Rumlow takes the silence as permission to keep speaking.

“You could join us willingly. ”

He offers this, knows that it really doesn’t matter what Clint decides. He has already decided for him, made the arrangements but there is no reason to not offer him a choice to embrace his fate. Barton’s answer is what he expects though he had hoped that it would be different.

“No fucking way. I’m not a traitor.”

_Brock gets a mission shortly after Barton leaves. He isn’t surprised to see the Captain suiting up, Fury is using him as much as he can.   It provides more chances to scoop him out, to focus on what could bring him down. He greets him as they load up, Rogers returning it but his eyes look at Rumlow’s neck, at the red marks that are starting to turn into bruises._

_“Have you been to a medic for that?”_

_There is a hint of concern and curiosity in his voice. Cap is big about everyone being in good shape before they head out, makes sure no one skips care. He just shakes his head, chuckles at the question._

_“Not from a fight, Cap. Just had a bit of fun last night. “_

_He puts just enough leer in his voice that Rogers gets it right away. He turns a away, readies his gear, not really embarrassed just not the type to talk about it. The man is not nearly as naïve as some people believe, he spent time in the army, he knows what sex is. Rumlow has wondered about how much experience Rogers might have and what his relationship with Barnes really. He has no doubt that the Captin is attracted to men, has seen the way he looks at Barton after all, and even before he was the soldier, Barnes was attractive._

_“Where’s Hawkeye?”_

_Rogers’ question draws him out of his thoughts. He turns to him, answers the question._

_“He left this morning for a solo mission. May not see him for a bit.”_

_He rubs his fingers briefly across the marks on his throat, scratching them lightly. It is a gesture that does not escape Rogers’ notice and Brock is fine with that. There is just a bit of a possessive streak in him, a bit of completion, and it is nice having something that Rogers wants and won’t be able to have._

_“You seem to get along with Clint pretty well.”_

_His voice is calm but there is a tenseness in it and Rumlow knows that Rogers is coming to certain conclusions. He says just enough to confirm it._

_“Like I have said before, Barton’s fun. He is a good guy, I like to hang out with him.“_

_Rogers does not look happy about this but he doesn’t really comment on it, doesn’t have time. They are almost to their drop spot and there is no more time to talk. Rumlow enjoys the slight sense of victory that comes from knowing that soon enough whatever little crush Rogers has on Barton will amount to nothing._

He scoots just a bit closer to Clint, grabs his chin so their eyes are staring straight at each other.

“Soon enough, there won’t be anything left to betray. This is just giving you a chance to join the winning side now. “

Brock knows that they are going to win, can feel it in his bones. SHIELD has always been weak, just something that Hydra has fed off of for years. It will fall and anything that is has of value will become Hydra, just like Barton will.

Clint doesn’t try to shake his hold off of his chin, just narrows his eyes a little more at him. He speaks and his voice is low and steady, filled with pure faith.

“You will be stopped. I may be out of the fight, but the others will stop you. “

He is not surprised by Barton’s words, knows how loyal he can be.

“Who is going to stop us? Fury? Cap? Widow?”

“Yes.”

There is so much stubbornness in that one word and Rumlow tightens his hold on Clint’s jaw, makes sure he is looking him straight in the face as he tells him the news he brought tonight.

“Fury’s dead. “

This makes a bit of color drain from Clint’s face but only for a moment. He is trying to yank his face away now but Rumlow does not allow it, holds it tight and makes sure Barton hears what he has to say.

“Shot in Rogers’ apartment and Cap and Widow are on the run, I will be doing some of the chasing myself. Anyone who was SHIELD will be taken care of soon enough and nobody else knows what is about to happen. We will win.”

Barton is thrashing about a bit now, desperate to lounge at him, to strike him. He lets go of his face, sits close to him, not worried about getting hit.

“Realize that, understand and accept it, decide to be a part of it and you can leave this room tonight, can help usher in the future.”

He leans in a bit closer, manages to just dodge Barton’s head as he tries to hit him. Rumlow gets out of his chair, scoots it out of the way.

“No.”

It is a simple word, spoken as Barton continues to try to hit him somehow.   He just shakes his head a bit at this, not really surprised. He will need to leave soon but there is still something else that needs to be said and so he moves closer to Clint, pins him more to the chair with his own weight, leans so that they are face to face.

_Some time passes and Brock waits. There is always the possibility that this trap won’t work, after all Barton is pretty resourceful but it has been laid out well and so he just has to wait. He is notified as soon as Barton has been taken, moved to the agreed upon location._

_It is a risk to go visit. There is always the possibility of escape but he can’t help himself. He wants to see him, to make sure that he is still in good condition. This is something that is his and he wants to make sure that it won’t be messed up._

_There is a sense of excitement as he enters the room, as he looks over where Barton is. He is struggling as they try to get the restraints on him.   He looks over and sees Rumlow as he comes closer. His face shows every single emotion that passes through Barton as he sees some of the other men greet Brock, as he pieces together what his appearance means._

_“You traitor, son of a bitch. How long have you been selling us out?”_

_He shrugs as he moves forward._

_“ You can’t really talk. Who was it that brought the hellicarrier down again?”_

_He is close to Clint now, can see his flinch at those words as he still struggles to keep from being tied down. Even after some time, what Loki did still stings him and Brock knows this. It was one of the reasons he had been able to get to Barton in the first place, so many people treating him like scum after that and Rumlow never did._

_“That was different. Are you trying to tell me someone is pulling your strings here? You seem pretty in control to me.”_

_He shrugs again. They have finally managed to get the restraints on Barton and he is bound in a sitting position now. Brock sits across from him, the others backing off a bit but staying close by. Barton wants an explanation and Rumlow is going to give him at least part of one._

_“I was assigned to find out possible threats and how to neutralize them. You were designated a danger, had to be removed. “_

_There is a brief look of hurt in Barton’s eyes, one that maybe Brock is imagining. He speaks and there is very little emotion in his voice, says his words matter of fact and looks into Brock’s eyes the whole time._

_“So you decided to be the one to pull the trigger.”_

_Brock gets up at this but keeps his gaze at on Barton._

_“You are not going to die, I have different plans in mind. “_

_He doesn’t say anything else, leaves Barton alone in the room to wonder about his fate._

“I had hoped that you would just give in but in a few days it won’t matter.”

“Why because I will be dead?”

Clint still underestimates just what Rumlow meant when he said that he is his prize. He leans in really close, makes sure Clint can hear him.

“I don’t want you dead, Clint, I want what we had before, just this time you will be on the right side. I am going to get it too, there are ways to change your mind. “

Clint knows all about being forced into a different mindset and he stills, closes his eyes. Brock leans his mouth close to Barton, whispers against it.

“It is going to hurt but order comes through pain, you are going to understand that very soon.”

This makes Clint open his eyes, wide in anger.

“Fuck you.”

The words are said with venom and Barton starts to rear his head back and gets ready to smack him with it but he grabs his neck, holds the back of it so he can’t move it. He is smirking now, enjoys how much aggression Clint is displaying right now.

“You will soon enough.”

With those words, Rumlow crushes their mouths together. Clint tries to move his mouth away but he keep pressure on the back of his neck, keeps his head right where he wants it. After a moment of struggle, Clint starts to return it, opens his mouth. It doesn’t last long, Clint biting down on his lip and as he pulls away, he can taste blood.

He stands up, wipes the blood off his lip and smiles at Barton before he makes his way to the door. Clint is still in the chair but he is thrashing in it now more than he was earlier. He won’t be able to get out of it but it doesn’t do much good if he hurts himself. He will tell them to sedate him in a bit. He opens the door but before he leaves it, he says one final thing to Barton.

“Hail, Hydra.”

He can still hear Clint’s angry yells as he shuts the door.


End file.
